C
CA Clothing Attachment is one type of Skill Enhancing Attachment Cap The artifitial limit to a stat on a weapon or skill modifier. For example, a ranged weapon can be experimented to be only so fast. Once the crafter reaches that weapon's Cap, the stat can not be improved further. Also slang for Ship Capacitors. Camping When a player sits by a spawn point waiting for an NPC to spawn so they can kill it. In SWG this activity is accepted or frowned upon, depending on the spawn. Sometimes players will sit for hours waiting for a spawn. CC Reference to the missions that take place inside the Corellian Corvette CD Conductivity. Refers to resource stats. CH Short for Creature Handler. The Creature Handler Profession was removed with the NGE. Chilastra Star Wars Galaxies Server Chimaera Star Wars Galaxies Server. Located in Europe. CL *Combat Level *Creature Level. A scale that denotes a creature's relative strength. Also used with pets as a way to determine if a pet can be controlled by a player. CM Short hand version for Combat Medic. The Combat Medic Profession was removed with the NGE. CMN Cry more noob. Used to flame people on the forums who whine about topics. CNET Short hand variation of 'Coronet', a city on Corellia. Coronet is also a major hub for players on some servers. Combatant Faction setting allowing a player to participate in the Galactic Civil War, but stay out of PvP. As a Combatant, NPC's of opposing faction will attack you on sight, but players cannot. Compo Short hand version of Consider. Command used to assess the strength of an opponent. Con Short hand version of Consider. Command used to assess the strength of an opponent. Corbantis Star Wars Galaxies Server (this place can be a little rough) Corsair(s) A band of pirates that rivals Nym's group. Located on Lok CorSec (Cor)rellian (Sec)urity, an NPC faction found on Corellia. Covert Old term referring to a factioned player that was not participating in PvP. With Publish 13.1, Combatants are the rough equivalent of Covert, in that they can attack opposing factional NPC's, but cannot attack declared players (Special Forces). Term may still be in use in space, but rules in space are now the same as on the ground. CPU Credits per unit. CR Cold Resistance. Refers to resource stats. Cries of Alderaan Cries of Alderaan CS Cloning sickness. Acquired when you die and clone to a cloning center. There are 3 ways to get rid of it. One way is to pay the medical droid in the cloning centers a certain amount of credits to cure it. Another way is to go to a cantina, medical facility, or an player owned structure to have an entertainer cure it. Last option is to wait out the 10 minutes the sickness debuff lasts. CSR A Customer Service Representative. CSR's are contacted via a menu option (HELP) which will launch an external browser. CSR's are used to solve technical issues or glitches. CU Combat Upgrade. The next big project the SWG development team worked on after the launch of JTL. Once called the Combat Revamp, this change attempted to balance out combat throughout the game. The CU was designed to balance all of the combat professions as well as give each specific roles in battle. Because this undertaking covered a lot of content and changes, it took a long time before testing was ever completed. The CU was originally slated to go live with the Rage of the Wookiees expansion, on May 5. However, the Devs and SOE pushed the date up 6 Days, to April 30, much to some players' dismay. The Combat Upgrade existed as Publish 15 for the general ground game, free for everyone. The Devs made it clear the you would not have to buy the expansion to get the new combat system. For some details on changes with the Combat Upgrade, see the Combat Upgrade Changes page. CURB Combat Upgrade/Revamp/Balance. Another term for the CU originally concocted by the early CU Alpha Testers as "CU/R/B", which was a joke alluding to the Combat Upgrade's two former names (Combat Revamp and Combat Balance). Category:Dictionary